Look Left, Look Right
by Purrmeow
Summary: What if, after their adventures in the digital world, the digidestined had forgotten everything that had happened? And even eachother? What if, everyday, they walked right past eachother, not knowing the strong bonds they once shared? And what if, someday


Look left, look right  
  
Author: Elya-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I am merely a starving fan who is still eagerly awaiting her doujinshi to come in the mail... please don't sue me...  
  
I am also warning all of the readers that this fic may be slightly AU, and that I haven't really planned all of it out, and that I will be working on my other fics soon.. and ... and ...  
  
Summary: So what if, after all their adventures in the Digital world, had the Digi-destined returned to Earth with no memories of their adventures, or of eachother. What if, each and everyday, they passed by eachother on the street completely unaware of the bond they once shared? And no matter how drawn they were together, it was the same kind of emptiness that drew them back together? A Taito/Yamachi(I haven't decided yet) in the making, that will be plotful, and hopefully entertaining. Enjoy~!  
  
Prelude  
  
The sweet smell of fresh rain and sakura blossoms perfumed the mid-spring air, the all too familiar scent assaulting the golden blonde like an old and welcome friend. How long had it been since the young man had set foot on Japanese soil? Three? Maybe five years! And he was all too proud to be back. Japan had a little something to it that no other country, not even America, could ever dream of posessing. A unique ability to combine the old and the new, the fresh and the foul; and through the crowded and dirty streets of Shibuya, the sweet scent of spring dominated the breeze.  
  
Yamato had just returned from living with his far off, american relatives in the states, and never had he realized how much he had missed his home, as the moment he stepped off the plane into Narita airport's stuffy, humid, bustling station. It was like a dream come true, or perhaps the end of an eternal nightmare that you can never wake up from. The influence of his American relatives did, however, greatly benefit the young Japanese man, his practised and fluent English awarding him entrance to the University of Tokyo; an institute no regular japanese high school could have ever dreamed of giving him a chance to, but now, he was in. And although he looked like a strange breed of American on the outside, his heart and soul were definitely Japanese, merely opening his mouth betrayed a skilled handle of the Japanese language, as learnt from birth, and an attitude that could be defined as no other than cautious.  
  
He had never quite understood his fathers' reasoning for sending him off to the US, it was an event that baffled the blue eyed man; an ever gaping whole standing between him and what should have been answers. Apparently, his father claims that he had dissappeared for months on end, and that after his family had assumed him dead, or gone forever, he had woken up one morning on his bed, with no recollection of where he had been, or that there had even been a passing of time. They claimed that he had purposely ran away, an exhibition of the rebelious character that threatened to expose itself, and that the only way to keep him safe, was to send him away from Japan, where he would be less constricted. Yamato didn't believe a word of their story, nor did he have evidence to prove them wrong. Where there should have been answers, there were more questions, an endless expanse of who's, what's, where's, when's, and why's. But no matter how hard he tried, there were no answers to be found, and the curiosity remained like a thorn in his side, that he had long dismissed as futile to find or remove.  
  
Needless to say, he was back where he belonged, and as the casually clad young man stopped at every crowded traffic light, he had to supress a small smile; at last, he was home...  
  
***  
  
I thought it best to make this a prelude rather than the first Chapter, as to avoid confusion. Chapters should be much longer, and likely better written. I have been really out of writing however, and need to get the hang of it again before I get to my other stories. (I've been restricted to well written essays for the past few months, and that's about it...)  
  
Anyways, I don't expect too many reviews for the preview, but if the idea intruigues you, please do so! It kind of spawned off of a movie that I saw recently called "Turn left, Turn right"... hope to hear from you soon though.  
  
Now its off to Chapter one for me!  
  
Bai bai! 


End file.
